Alice in Wonderland (TV series)
Alice in Wonderland is a Kuboian children's animated fantasy series. Based off of the 1865 novel, by , the series was produced by Meifahrn-based studio Tynee Island Television. The series premiered in 1992 and ended in 1993, with a total of two series and 23 episodes (including a pilot episode) produced. Although the show initial received low ratings, it received more attention when it was reran on Nick Jr. Kuboia from April 1997 to December 2004. It is considered the second ever Kantasy cartoon, after The Incredible World of Riddles. Premise In the pilot episode, Alice wakes up from a nap in the middle of the fantasy world she once thought was a dream. After waking, she is greeted by the White Rabbit, who claims that Alice can only return home if she gets rid of the Queen of Hearts, who has gone mad and arrested most of the White Rabbit's friends. With her new companions, Mixxi the Monkey and Fly the Firefly (who appears to have an affiliation with the White Rabbit), Alice reluctantly agrees to dethrone the queen, rescue Wonderland, and return back to her own world. Characters Alice in Wonderland has a total of six main characters. Alice Alice is a seven year-old girl, and the show's main protagonist. She has returned to the fantasy world she once thought was imaginary in order to dethrone the corrupt Queen of Hearts. Alice's personality traits in the show don't exactly match up her traits in the original novel, as here, she is depicted as cocky, sneaky and enjoys playing pranks. In the show, Alice is equipped with a sceptre, which has the ability to use magic. However, it occasionally has unpredictable and unexpected results, and is capable of wearing out temporarily if overused. If Alice concentrates enough, she can use her sceptre to unleash a beam of electricity, which is capable of ripping enemies in half. Alice can also transform her sceptre into different objects via telekinesis, including a sword, rocket launcher and grappling hook. The White Rabbit The White Rabbit is a freedom fighter, who wants to dethrone the Queen of Hearts in favour of a better monarchy (which contrasts his personality in the original novel). The Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is the show’s main antagonist, who abuses her powers, and enjoys arresting people for little to no reason. Mixxi the Monkey Mixxi the Monkey is a show-exclusive character, who acts as Alice's sidekick. He was supposedly a slave for the Queen of Hearts, but escaped after being abused. He is now eager to dethrone the queen at all costs. Mixxi enjoys singing, occasionally speaks in rhyme and is occasionally cowardly. Mixxi has strong romantic feelings for Alice, and enjoys looking up her dress when he gets the opportunity, but the White Rabbit believes that he is just curious and unaware of physical boundaries. He wears a fairly revealing outfit, consisting of only a navy sleeveless waistcoat and shorts, and has a visible bellybutton and nipples. He is voiced by Charlie Karma. Fly the Firefly Fly the Firefly is another show-exclusive character. She acts as Alice's guide through Wonderland, but sometimes confuses Alice due to the fact that she cannot talk (though she can make noises). Sticks the Skeleton Sticks the Skeleton is the Queen of Hearts' simple-minded, clumsy servant, who she abuses frequently. When he is not being mistreated, he is shown to be quite friendly, and occasionally teams up with Alice. Like Mixxi and Fly, he is exclusive to the show. Development Alice in Wonderland's pilot was produced in early 1990. The rest of the episodes were produced over the next two years. Originally, the show was going to have 26 episodes shown in a single series, though the amount of episodes, not including the pilot, was cut down to 22, and the show was cut into two different series. According to TBA, Mixxi the Monkey and Fly the Firefly were created in fear that only having one protagonist "doing all the action" would be boring. Reception Critical reception During its initial airing, Alice in Wonderland was panned in reviews, with critics negatively comparing it to . Critics criticised the show for implementing too many elements that they considered out of place. Some also noted that the show does not appear to follow the continuity of the original novel. Controversy The show raised a few eyebrows during its syndication in the 1990s and early 2000s, during the strange romantic relationship between Alice, a seven-year old human girl, and Mixxi the Monkey, with several accusing of the show of promoting and encouraging bestiality. Certain episodes have received very few reruns and home video releases due to their violence. Episodes : Main article: List of Alice in Wonderland (TV series) episodes International broadcasts Kuboia * Syndication on Lokalnet franchises (1992-present) * Nick Jr. Kuboia (1997-2004) * KT (2004-2008) * Boomerang (2004-2012) * Tooncast (2012-present) Central and Eastern Europe * Fox Kids Play (2003-2005) * Jetix Play (2005-2010) El Kadsre * Banushen Television (1993-1994) Eruowood * ERPT 1 (1993-1995) * Syndication on EPN and Fox Eruowood affiliates (1997-present) France * M6 (1994-2006) * Boomerang (2005-2012) Italy * Italia 1 (1995-1999) * K2 (2003-2009) * Boomerang (2005-2012) Latin America * Tooncast (2008-present) Middle East * Spacetoon (2000-2013) * Boomerang (2005-2012) * MBC3 (2013-present) United El Kadsreian Nations * Boomerang (2018-present) United Kingdom * CBBC (1994-2005) * Boomerang (2004-2010) * Pop Girl (2007-2015) United States * Fox Kids (1994-2002) * Toonami (1997-2008) See also * Alice in Wonderland (TV series)/Tropes Category:Kuboia Category:1992 Category:1990s Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1992 animated series Category:Kantasy Category:1992 Kuboian television series debuts Category:1993 Kuboian television series endings Category:Alice in Wonderland